Neneko
'''Neneko '''is a kitten that belongs to Mulan. She is known for being the only Palace Pet that does not speak or sing until her third appearance. She is the youngest cat that Mulan owns, being only 5 cat years old (Later 6). She began with no voice actress in either the apps or the show due to being silent. Beforehand, her cat noises were supplied by Clare Gundersen, but when she began to speak, she was voiced by Jad Saxton. However, in Whisker Haven she is voiced by Clare Gundersen. Appearance Neneko is a beautiful female snow white kitten. She has an appearance similar to Honeycake's. She is small and elegant, and has emerald eyes, a pink nose, pink pawpads, and pink inside of her ears. Her accessories are flower themed. She has a cherry blossom bow with a bell tied around her tail, a pink cape decorated with cherry blossoms, and a pink tiara with a cherry blossom in the middle. Personality Her personality is the polar opposite of her owner's. She is very calm, sweet, and kind. She is VERY skittish as well and spends a lot of her time hiding under blankets and other items. However, around Mulan or one of her pets, she can be playful and happy as well. She is the only Palace Pet who has never said a word throughout the series, when asked why, one of Mulan's pets reply that neither they or Mulan herself are sure, she had been that way ever since she had been adopted. Due to this, Neneko communicates through sounds and body language, which the pets have learned overtime. However, these mannerisms changed after the fourth movie, the first movie of which she spoke in. However, despite this, she is still very quiet and will NEVER be a social butterfly. She is the closest to Snowpaws, and she is like a big sister to Neneko and often stands up for her and takes care of her. Story One day when Mulan was walking through the cherry blossom grove, she heard a faint meow. After searching for a while, Mulan looked under her bench and saw a tiny kitten! She tried to get the kitten to come to her, but the kitten backed away frightened. However, once Mulan made a king and gentle approach to the kitten, the kitten ran up to her and Mulan brought her home and named her Neneko. Neneko took a long time to eventually warm up to the other pets, but eventually, with some kind words and patience, adjusted to her new lifestyle. Trivia * She has not spoken a word to anyone until her 3rd appearance. * She trusts Snowpaws more than any other Palace Pet. * Her theme color is pink. * Her favorite food is fried fish. * Although she begins to speak, she still continues to be rather shy and does not become anywhere near a social butterfly like Snowpaws. However, she becomes more confident in the fourteenth movie. * Has a habit of blowing the little piece of hair that falls into her eyes frequently. * Catchphrase is "Hmm?". * Her favorite flowers are cherry blossoms. * Has a habit of hiding under Snowpaw's tail when scared. Episodes & Movies The Revenge of the Villian Pets (Movie, Debut Appearance) Whisker Haven Movie 3 (Movie) Freaky Saturday (Appears Once With Snowpaws) How to get your Little Sister to Speak (Movie) Cubbie's Hibernation The Whisker Haven Movie 14: The Spring Festival Quotes * "S-S-Sister?" (First Word) *"This is How I Talk!" Friends *Other Mulan Pets *Pages *Young Pony *Porcupine *Young Elephant Category:Mulan Category:Girls Category:Cats Category:Kittens Category:Silent Characters Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Fanon Category:White Category:Pink Accessories Category:Kids Category:Mute Pets Category:Pink Category:Princess Belle